


Start of Something Good

by DucksFan1015



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Friends to lovers to enemies to lovers to enemies to friends to lovers, M/M, fredsythe, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DucksFan1015/pseuds/DucksFan1015
Summary: It's junior year and FP Jones has never spoken to Fred Andrews. So of course, that's who his dad has to try and torture for money.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews/FP Jones II, Hermione Lodge/Hiram Lodge, Tom Keller/Sierra McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After watching all four seasons of Riverdale in a month or two, my friend and I decided to write/roleplay for Fredsythe and this was the result of it.

Chapter 1

Fred Andrews tried to be a good kid. He played on the baseball team. He wrote and played music. He spent his free time fixing up cars with his dad, who he was extremely close to. He did well in school. He just worried; his dad had been sick for a while, and the hospital bills were piling up. Fred had been thinking about finding a part time job so he could help.

Forsythe Pendleton Jones Jr, or FP, was in over his head. He felt like he was too young to be in a gang but his dad had initiated him as soon as he’d gotten into high school. He didn’t do much yet with the Southside Serpents, but they were his family, and the few other kids that were there became his group of friends at the school. No one else was really thrilled with him. He played football and sulked mostly.

Fred liked FP. He knew him from morning workouts; he was a good guy. Of course he'd heard the rumors that FP was in the Serpents, but he largely ignored them. Serpents didn't cross over to the north side often.

FP didn’t really pay attention to anyone apart from his small group of serpent friends. He didn’t need anyone else. He just focused on his job as a serpent and a little on school. His only non-serpent friend was Tom Keller.

Fred didn't know what was going on. One minute he was going for a late night jog. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in a bar, tied to a chair.

FP hadn’t known about the kidnapping. He’d been at the bar the whole night and then a few serpents came in, dragging the boy in between them. He had no idea what was going on.

Fred looked around when he woke up. He tugged his wrists, but he was bound to the chair. His heartbeat sped up.

FP frowned as he stood off to the side and watched. He was sure he’d seen the boy in the chair at school. What was his father doing? Speak of the devil, he arrived. 

Forsythe knelt down in front of the chair and watched the boy for a moment, his fingers playing with the knife in his hand.

Fred looked at the man in front of him, eyes wide. He didn't say anything; he was frozen in fear.

“Where’s your father, boy?” Forsythe asked. 

FP frowned. He was trying to figure out who this kid was. He knew he’d seen him.

"I..." Fred blinked. "What do you want with my dad?"

“Do you look like you’re in the position to ask questions?” Forsythe stood up, towering over him, “Where’s your father?”

FP kept his hands in his jacket pockets. A couple of his friends were snickering.

Fred swallowed hard. "He's really sick..."

“You know he owes us a lot of money, right boy?” Forsythe looked at him, “You think he’ll pay back what he owes us knowing we have you?”

"I... We don't have any money," Fred said. "The hospital bills are piling up. The bank wants to take the house..."

“Ah, so he needs incentive,” Forsythe twirled the knife in his fingers, “What do you think boys? A finger or an ear?” 

Shouts rose up from the rest of the serpents.

"N-no," Fred managed. "Please, I... there has to be something else I can do..."

“You’ll be very useful,” Forsythe agreed with him, “Don’t worry, we’ll send you back to your father. Piece by piece.” He raised the knife next to Fred’s ear.

“Dad, Stop,” FP stepped down from where he was standing.

Fred swallowed hard and looked at FP. Oh…

Forsythe sighed, “FP...”

“This isn’t what we do,” FP insisted, walking closer, “We don’t torture teenagers.”

Fred watched him. Thank god…

“You’re not in charge here,” Forsythe turned on his son, “You know how these things work. We’ll take a vote.”

“No, we won’t,” FP insisted, “Dad, he didn’t do anything...”

Fred didn't know what to do. He figured it was best to just stay silent. He'd have to thank FP…

“And what do you say we do with him then?” Forsythe grabbed the front of his shirt. 

FP took a breath. “He can work it off, he can bar tend here on the weekend or something....”

Fred nodded quickly. "I can work. Anything you need me to do."

Forsythe huffed and thought for a moment. He glanced at the surrounding serpents, “What do you think?”

There were nods of agreement from most of them and FP let out a quiet breath of relief. Now at least they were listening to reason. 

Forsythe glanced at Fred, “You start Friday. You’ll take our current bartender’s position and work for no pay.”

Fred nodded quickly. "Yes, sir."

Forsythe nodded and then looked at the other serpents, “Nothing to see.”

The serpents turned back to their own business. The music started up and the clinking of glasses was heard all over.

Fred sat silently and watched him.

“Don’t interfere with my business again, son,” Forsythe tugged FP closer, “Or I’ll have yours and the boy’s heads.” 

FP swallowed hard and fell back when his father pushed him to the dirt.

“Get rid of him. I don’t want to see your face tonight.”

Fred swallowed hard. He tugged lightly at the ropes around his wrists.

FP waited until his dad went back to the rest of the serpents before slowly getting up and grabbing his knife. He cut the ties.

Fred rubbed his wrists. "Thank you..."

FP shrugged slightly, “Don’t need my old man cutting off anyone’s ears...”

Fred got up to leave with him.

FP pulled him out of the bar and to his bike, a hand tight on his arm.

Fred just followed after him quickly.

“On,” FP said after he mounted the bike. “Where’s your house?”

Fred got on behind him. "Lakewood Drive, off Main..."

FP nodded slightly, “Hold on.” He revved the engine as he drove out of the parking lot.

Fred held onto him tightly, squeezing his eyes shut as the wind whipped his hair back.

FP could feel the tight grip on him. If the other boy was any stronger, he’d be having a hard time breathing. Thankfully, his house wasn’t too far.

Fred peeked out, and relaxed slightly when they arrived at his street.

FP let Fred point out his house before pulling up to it and shutting the bike down. “You go to Riverdale high, too?”

"Yeah..." Fred got off and looked at him. "You're on the football team, right?"

“Yeah,” FP glanced at him and then held out his hand, “I’m FP Jones....”

Fred shook his hand. "Fred Andrews. Thank you, again..."

Andrews. Dammit, that’s who it was. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t recognized him, “Yeah...you should uh...study up...even though most of the serpents only want beer...”

Fred looked at him. "Yeah... I will... Uh, any specialties I need to know about...? Or just the basics?"

“Just the basics,” FP glanced at him, “I’ll give you a ride there on Friday if you meet me after school.”

Fred nodded. "Okay... Thank you..."

FP nodded slightly. “Alright.”

Fred glanced at him. Things had seemed tense with his dad. "Hey, uh... I dunno if you had dinner yet or not... But... I was gonna go make something..."

FP glanced at him. “Like....cook?”

Fred nodded. "Yeah..."

FP didn’t want to get off his bike. He barely even knew Fred. But the promise of something that wasn’t take out was a little too enticing, “Okay...only if you Dont mind....”

"Yeah, no problem," Fred said. "I think we have burgers...?"

“Okay,” FP nodded slightly. He’d take what he could get…

Fred wasn't sure if he wasn't thrilled, or that was just how he reacted in general. "Uh, or I can do, like... pasta, or sandwiches, or something... Doesn't matter to me..."

“No, no, it’s fine,” FP said quickly as he turned off his bike and grabbed the keys, “It’s fine.”

Fred quietly led him inside.

FP glanced around once he was inside. This sure beat the trailer…

Fred went to the kitchen to get started on dinner.

FP shifted and sat awkwardly at the counter, “Um...are you okay?”

Fred looked at him. "Uh... Yeah..."

“I just....,” FP paused. Was telling him he knew how to treat wounds a good idea? “I know they can be rough....”

Fred nodded. "Yeah... It's fine..." He turned back to the stove.

FP frowned when he finally got a look at his back. There was dried blood in his hair.

Fred just focused on making dinner. He'd deal with the headache later.

FP grabbed a thin towel from the counter. He managed to find the ice in the freezer and wrapped a few pieces in it before moving over to press it gently against the other boy’s head.

Fred jumped slightly and turned to look at him.

“I’m sorry about my dad,” FP mumbled.

"It's fine," Fred said softly.

FP just fell silent. He still kept the towel pressed lightly to Fred’s head.

Fred didn't protest. He stood still while he made their dinner.

Once the ice had melted, FP used the wet towel to clean up as much of the blood out of his hair as he could.

"Thanks," Fred said softly.

FP nodded slightly. “Least I could do.”

Fred nodded and served them both. He glanced up. "Hey, dad, what are you doing out of bed...?"

"Heard you makin' noise down here," Artie said. "Was wondering where you'd been..."

"Oh... This is my friend from school," Fred said. "We've been studying together..."

FP glanced over at him, “Hi, sir....”

"Are you hungry?" Fred asked. "Did you eat?"

"I'm fine," Artie said. "Don't worry about me. It's nice to meet you, Fred's friend from school."

“It’s FP, sir,” FP gave him a small smile, “It’s nice to meet you, too...”

"Do you need help back to bed?" Fred asked.

"I can manage," Artie said. "Don't have too much fun, you two."

FP watched him. He could feel his heart ache. He wanted a dad like that....

Fred watched to make sure Artie got to his room okay. He finished cooking and gave FP his food.

“Your dad’s really nice,” FP said softly as he sat down with him.

Fred nodded. "We're really close..."

FP nodded and focused on his food. He wasn’t starving, but he definitely went through it fast.

Fred sat and ate quietly.

FP finished his food, “Thanks...”

Fred nodded. "Of course..."

FP glanced at him, “Um...I guess I should probably get going....”

"Okay...." Fred glanced at him.

“You should get some rest...especially since we have school tomorrow,” FP nodded.

Fred nodded. "Yeah... You, too..."

FP nodded slightly. He got up and fixed his jacket slightly.

Fred walked him to the door.

FP looked at him, “Uh, Goodnight...”

Fred nodded. "Goodnight... Uh, ride safely..."

FP nodded and managed a small smile before heading to his bike.

Fred watched him go before he closed and locked the door. He checked on his dad again before he headed to bed.

FP grabbed a sleeping bag from the trailer and then curled up outside.

..

Fred had managed to get through the rest of the week. He waited for FP after school on Friday. He'd been trying to study mixed drinks.

FP had tried to stay on his dad’s good side for the rest of the week. He packed up his bag and then headed to meet his new....friend.

Fred offered FP a small smile when he saw him. "Hi..."

FP gave him a slight nod. He reached out and set his hand on his shoulder, “You ready?”

Fred looked at him. "As ready as I'll ever be...,

FP nodded slightly, “Come on...” he led him to the bike.

Fred got on the back of his bike with him.

FP waited until the rest of the serpents had headed out before following them.

Fred held onto him tightly again.

The ride to the Whyte Wyrm was short and he parked. His friends were waiting for him. He got off the bike.

Fred let go of FP and got off with him.

FP glanced at him, “Alright, come on....”

Fred quietly followed him inside.

As soon as they were inside, a group of serpents were hissing at them.

“The northsider’s here...”

FP rolled his eyes. He made sure Fred was next to him so no one could try anything

Fred just kept his head down and followed FP inside.

FP frowned, “Ah shut up. Don’t you have something better to do?” 

“Damn, FP, how would your father feel about you standing up for your precious boyfriend?” 

“Honestly, how many times are you gonna stand up for him? Is it just cause he’s not tough? He’ll just cry, is that it, if you don’t defend him?”

Fred stayed quiet and went to the bar.

"FP's a wannabe northsider anyway, figures he'd be dating one."

"Lay off him," Reaper said. "At least til we taste the Northsider's drinks..."

FP gave Reaper a slight nod. He shot a glare at the others and went to the bar, “You better do good tonight.”

“You jealous, Reaper?”

Fred nodded. "I will..."

"Not jealous," Reaper snapped "Just saying... I'll give him the benefit of the doubt if he does a good job."

FP nodded, “Okay...um...we can get Pop’s after, okay? I’m sorry you have to deal with them.”

“Yeah, Yeah, we all know you want FP to give it to you.”

Fred just nodded slightly. "It's fine... I can handle it."

Reaper glared at him. "At least I'm not knocking up half the girls in Sunnyside."

FP nodded, “I’ll be here all night with you...if you need help...call for me.”

There was laughter from the group of serpents. 

“What’s all this about? We don’t need to be arguing,” Forsythe entered the bar.

Fred nodded and cleaned some of the glasses. "Thank you..."

Reaper glanced up, but stayed silent.

FP nodded slightly and glanced over at his father.

“Just some friendly teasing, sir.”

“Good,” Forsythe’s eyes landed on FP, “Good to see you, son.”

Fred watched Forsythe cautiously. He served a few beers to people.

“Hi dad,” FP said quietly. 

Forsythe sat down at the bar next to him, “Boy, one down here please.”

FP sighed. He knew it would go like this. His father would drink too much and then someone would get to deal with the aftermath. 

“Beer,” Forsythe huffed, “Bring a few actually.”

Fred poured a couple glasses and carried them over.

FP gave Fred a slight nod. 

“Good boy, Andrews,” Forsythe took one glass from him. 

FP frowned.

Fred went back to cleaning. He served a couple other people.

“Don’t talk to him like he’s an animal, dad,” FP frowned.

“Calm yourself, FP,” Forsythe glared at him.

Fred glanced at FP. He didn't want to get him in trouble.

The night continued and FP stayed at the bar, keeping an eye on Fred. His father sat next to him, drinking incredibly heavily.

Fred knew he was drinking too much... But he couldn't cut him off. He just had to do what he said.

FP frowned, “Dad....c’mon I think that’s enough....”

Fred was pouring shots for a group.

“FP, you just don’t know how to have fun,” Forsythe squeezed his shoulder. 

“Dad, you’re gonna make a scene,” FP managed.

“We’re among friends,” Forsythe slurred out as he stood up. 

“Dad....,” FP got up, trying to steady him. 

“I don’t need your help,” Forsythe shoved him away.

Fred frowned as he watched them.

“Dad....Dad,” FP grabbed for his arm again, “You have to—“

Forsythe jerked his arm out of his grip and rounded on him. A fist connected with his jaw and he collapsed.

Fred's eyes widened. This guy just... hit his kid...? So hard he collapsed? He didn't think; he just jumped over the bar and hurried in front of FP.

FP coughed softly as he held his face. He could feel the tears in his eyes.

“Oh, what do we have here?” Forsythe snorted.

Fred stood his ground, even though his heart was racing. He looked up at Forsythe. "I thought one of your rules was... You don't hurt one of your own...?"

Forsythe snorted, “You don’t know shit about the serpents, kid.” 

FP slowly looked up at them.

"Maybe not," Fred said. "But I know you have a lot of enemies... So fighting among yourselves is counterproductive."

FP got up and quickly grabbed onto the other boy.

Forsythe glanced at FP, “Go.”

Fred swallowed hard and stood silently.

“And take your northsider friend with you,” Forsythe snapped.

FP quickly pulled him out of the bar.

Fred stumbled slightly as he hurried after FP.

FP panted softly when they were outside. “I’ll take you home...”

Fred looked at him. "He hits you like that?"

FP just went to the bike with him. “Let’s go...”

Fred got on and held onto him.

FP drove back to his house. He was holding back tears of embarrassment and anger.

Fred held onto him until they got to his house. He looked at FP. "Come inside."

FP slowly got off his bike. He swallowed hard, “You sure...?”

Fred nodded. "You wanted to go to Pop's, right? So the least I can do is cook for you here.,"

FP nodded slightly and quietly followed him up.

Fred grabbed an ice pack and gently held it to his face.

FP flinched away from him, used to being hit.

"Relax," Fred said softly. "I won't hurt you."

FP let out a quiet shaky breath. His heart was racing but he let Fred ice his face

Fred iced him carefully for a while. "You hungry...?"

FP nodded, “Yeah...”

"What do you want?" Fred asked.

“Anything is fine,” FP said quietly, running a hand through his hair.

"Pick something," Fred insisted.

“I don’t care, Andrews,” FP snapped, “I eat takeout every day of my fucking life so just pick something.”

Fred swallowed hard and fell silent. He pulled back and went to cook.

FP sat quietly. He knew Fred didn’t deserve to be yelled at. He was just so fucking tired of everything.

Fred just worked quietly. He set a plate in front of him. "Chicken Alfredo."

FP sighed softly and glanced at him, “Fred...I’m sorry....”

Fred shook his head and got his own plate. "Don't worry about it."

“You don’t deserve to have me yelling at you,” FP said softly.

"It's fine," Fred insisted.

FP quietly ate with him. He cooked so well...he’d never had food this good.

Fred just sat quietly and ate.

“I....feel like I should hate him...,” FP said softly.

"You can crash here tonight," Fred said softly. "If you need to. We have an air mattress.,

FP managed a quiet nod, “If you don’t mind....”

"Of course," Fred said softly.

FP helped him clean up.

Fred led FP up to his room when they'd finished cleaning. "I'll find the mattress..."

“Alright,” FP nodded slightly.

Fred headed out and found the air mattress in the closet. He returned to his room to blow it up.

FP helped him, “Thanks again...for everything...at the bar and here...”

Fred nodded slightly. "Of course..." He gave him a pillow and blanket.

FP shrugged his jacket off and then tossed his jeans next to them.

Fred tried not to stare. He grabbed pajamas and changed.

FP laid down on the mattress and rugged the blanket over himself. He glanced at Fred once. For a skinny guy, he had muscle…

Fred turned the light off and laid quietly. "Goodnight..."

“Night,” FP said softly. He stared up at the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fred had settled in to the bar. He worked nights, and FP took him home after. He got up early for workouts, and stayed after for practice. His only free time was during weekend days, but he'd been looking for a job to earn some money.

FP was still stuck between his trailer and the bar. Sadly, both involved his dad. He was constantly coming to school bruised. But it didn’t stop him from fighting serpents who started picking on Fred.

Fred always offered to let FP stay the night. Even when he said no, Fred made dinner for him most nights. He found a job at a construction site, moving rocks on weekends. He was worn down and exhausted, but he pushed through.

FP occasionally talked to Fred in school. He could see that everything was taking a toll on him....

Fred liked talking to FP. He was nice... He tried not to let him know how exhausted he was.

FP could tell. So he hung back after morning workouts.

Fred leaned against the wall as he showered off in the locker room. He hadn't been able to sleep at all last night... He just wanted to close his eyes for five minutes…

FP frowned. He’d been in there a long time, “Andrews...?”

Fred blinked and opened his eyes. He turned off the shower and grabbed his towel. "Yeah?"

“You alright in there?” FP asked.

Fred wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out. "Yeah."

FP paused for a moment, trying not to let his eyes wander too much. “You look shitty.”

Fred took a breath and grabbed his clothes. "Couldn't sleep."

FP frowned, “For the past week and a half?”

Fred turned slightly and got dressed. "Yeah..."

FP didn’t know why he was staring. He blushed lightly and shifted, “You need a break.”

Fred ruffled his hair with the towel once he was dressed. "I'm fine..."

“Whoa,” FP gently held his shoulders when the other boy swayed slightly, “You need to sit down. You’re gonna pass out, Andrews.”

Fred blinked and looked at him. "I'm fine."

“Seriously, skip today,” FP insisted.

Fred shook his head. "I can't."

“I’ll talk to my dad maybe he can give you a night off or something,” FP said

"Don't," Fred insisted. "The sooner I pay off the debt, the better."

“You’re running yourself into the ground,” FP frowned, “This is ridiculous, Fred.”

Fred took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

FP glared at him for a moment, “Come on, you need to sleep.”

"I can't go home," Fred insisted.

“Why not?” FP asked.

Fred ducked his head. "My dad's home... I can't... stress him out any more..."

FP frowned, “Fine, then we’ll go to my place.”

"No offense," Fred said, "but I really don't feel like dealing with your dad, either."

“He’s out doing serpent business all day, he told me last night,” FP said.

Fred shook his head. "I should get to class... we both should."

FP looked at him, “Fred...”

Fred grabbed his backpack.

FP frowned. He reached out and grabbed him, lifting him up and throwing him over his shoulder. “Sorry.”

Fred's eyes widened. "Uh-- what?!"

“We’re getting you to sleep,” FP insisted.

"FP, come on," Fred insisted, trying to move out of his hold.

“I’m sorry, Fred, but I know you won’t listen any other way,” FP sighed as he carried him out the locker room door to his bike.

Fred grabbed his shoulder. "Put me down. I don't wanna go to your place."

“Where do you want to go then?” FP huffed, “I’m not letting you go back in that school.”

"There's nowhere else to go," Fred insisted.

“Exactly, my trailer it is,” FP insisted. He set Fred on his bike.

Fred moved to get up. "FP."

“Sit. Your ass. Down,” FP raised his voice a little, “You’re going through this because of my family, so let me help you.”

Fred paused and looked at him. He was quiet for a minute. "There's... a couch in my garage..."

FP sighed, “Alright. Then we go there.”

Fred sat quietly on the bike.

FP started the bike and then drove down to Fred’s house.

Fred held onto him, leaning into his back a little.

FP could feel him. He parked at the end of the driveway and got off the bike with him.

Fred got up. He made sure his dad couldn't see as they snuck up to the garage. He opened the side door.

FP stepped inside with him.

Fred went to sit on the couch.

FP joined him, “Alright, lay down. You need your rest.”

Fred nodded slightly. He slowly laid down on the couch.

FP watched him quietly.

Fred closed his eyes and let out a slow breath.

FP sighed softly.

Fred curled up a little and tried to sleep.

FP found himself looking back at him every so often.

Fred slept quietly.

FP sighed softly. He was so small. He felt so bad for him.

Fred slept uneasily. He couldn't relax.

FP frowned slightly. He was so restless. He took a breath. He couldn’t do that could he....?

Fred shifted slightly.

FP watched him before gently rubbing his leg which had been stretched across him.

Fred hid his face in the cushion.

FP sat there for a few more minutes before he relented. He shifted so he could lay behind the other boy.

Fred let out a soft sigh, content and comfortable.

FP felt him relax against him and he laid still.

Fred slept, curled up against FP's chest.

FP slowly moved a hand up to run through Fred’s hair, watching it fall back into place.

Fred felt... relaxed. For the first time in weeks.

FP knew he couldn’t feel like this. Not about Fred. He’d be in too much danger if anybody found out…

Fred shifted slightly again.

FP had dozed off eventually as well. His early mornings and late nights were rough on him as well as football and homework.

Fred had woken up after a while. He glanced at his watch. They still had a bit before he should go to practice... He closed his eyes again.

FP shifted slightly and nuzzled against the back of Fred’s shoulder. One arm was thrown over his waist.

Fred sighed softly and relaxed. He wasn't sure how they'd ended up like this... But he was comfortable; he wasn't complaining.

FP snored softly. He shifted and his arm pulled Fred right against him.

Fred slowly moved his arm to hold FP's hand gently.

FP relaxed quietly with him. This was nice

Fred laid quietly and relaxed.

FP slowly opened his eyes. Where the hell...?

Fred just laid quietly and tried to sleep again.

FP froze. He had to get out of this before Fred woke up.

Fred shifted slightly to move back against him.

Now he was pinned between the couch and his friend. He tried to relax but his heart was beating fast.

Fred sighed happily.

He was sleeping. That was good at least. FP sighed softly and just watched him.

Fred just tried to relax.

FP tried not to think about it, but he wouldn’t mind staying here.

Fred discreetly glanced at his watch again after a while.

FP had resorted to playing with his hair again.

Fred smiled softly and relaxed. He knew they'd have to get up at some point…

FP watched him carefully, looking for signs if he’d wake up.

"I have practice," Fred whispered.

“Skip,” FP mumbled.

"I shouldn't," Fred said softly. He didn't move.

“You already missed classes, it doesn’t matter,” FP nodded.

Fred hummed. "Guess so..."

FP relaxed quietly. Neither of them had moved

Fred sighed softly. "You wanna eat before we go...?"

“Before we go where?” FP hummed.

"I work the bar tonight," Fred said.

FP sighed, “Alright...”

Fred hummed and relaxed again.

“Hey just...don’t interfere with anything if something happens tonight, okay?” FP asked.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

“Just don’t involve yourself with my dad if you don’t have to,” FP said.

"I don't want him hurting you," Fred said. "You don't deserve that..."

“I can’t promise that he won’t hurt you,” FP said quietly, unconsciously pulling him close, “I can’t take that chance that he will...”

Fred was quiet. He gently held onto FP's hand again. "I can handle myself..."

FP looked at him, “How much time before we have to be there?”

Fred sighed and checked his watch. "An hour."

“Come on,” FP got up, “Here’s what we’ll do instead of sports practice.”

Fred slowly sat up and looked at him.

“I’m going to teach you how to fight,” FP said.

Fred frowned. "What?"

“I’ll feel better knowing you have some skill at defending yourself,” FP looked at him.

"Okay..." Fred sighed and got up.

FP nodded at him. He spent the next hour teaching Fred simple techniques for hand to hand fighting.

Fred did his best to follow FP. He wanted to protect himself... And FP.

“That’s good,” FP let out a breath after they’d finished, “We should go...but I think you got the basics...”

Fred nodded. "Alright..."

..

FP didn’t talk about how he’d cuddled Fred Andrews on a couch in the garage. They were both just tired and overworked. He tried to relax about it. It didn’t mean anything.

Fred didn't bring it up, either. He liked hanging out with FP... It definitely made everything easier.

Slowly, FP gained his friends back. The group of them glared daggers at anyone who even looked at Fred Andrews the wrong way. And he felt powerful again.

Fred never asked for Serpent protection, but he was glad he had it. He had learned how things worked at the bar; he knew all the usual drinks. He was managing.

FP was sitting with Fred at lunch with Tom Keller and his girlfriend Sierra when the invaders came over.

Fred was sitting next to FP. He glanced up.

“Hi Fred,” Hermione smiled as she sat down across from him. 

FP raised an eyebrow.

“Hermione,” Tom looked at her, “And Hiram...”

Fred looked at her. "Hi... Hermione..." 

Sierra looked over at them.

“You look cute today,” Hermione smiled.

FP frowned slightly

Fred blinked. "Uh... Thank you..." 

Sierra rolled her eyes.

“We’re really not interested in whatever....shit you and Lodge have to talk to us about,” FP huffed.

“Ah, the snake is here,” Hermione sighed.

Fred glanced at FP, then back at Hermione. "What do you want...?"

“I was wondering, since it seems like no one has jumped on the offer, if you’d like to go on a date with me,” Hermione said.

FP glared at her. 

Tom glanced at them in surprise.

Fred blinked in surprise. "Uh..." He couldn't like FP. That wouldn't work for anyone. "Okay. Yes."

FP clenched his jaw. 

Hermione grinned at him, “Great. Can we go this weekend?” 

Tom stared at them, “Wow Hiram, letting your girls loose?”

Fred froze. He couldn't. Shit. "Uh... Okay. You wanna do the late show at the drive in...?"

Sierra tried not to laugh.

Hiram shot him a glare, but didn't say anything.

“Okay,” Hermione smiled at him, “We can sit with you guys, right?”

“No,” FP snapped. 

Tom glanced at him.

Fred glanced at FP. He looked back at Hermione. "I'll... catch you later..."

Hermione sighed, “Alright...come on, Hiram, let’s go...”

FP just picked at his food.

Hiram got up and left with Hermione.

Fred looked at FP.

“Get one of your buddies to rough the snake up a little,” Hermione said, “I’m tired of him.”

FP glanced at him, “What?” 

Tom hummed, “Hey Sierra, you want to...take a walk?”

Hiram nodded. "Consider it done."

Fred shook his head. "Nothing... You just seem uncomfortable..."

Sierra nodded and got up with him.

Hermione smiled at him and held his hand

“I just don’t like them,” FP huffed.

Hiram held her hand and walked with her.

Fred frowned slightly. "Hermione's nice..."

“I can bet that she’s playing you,” FP shook his head, “You see how close her and Hiram are.”

Fred sighed softly. "What would she possibly want from me?"

FP shook his head, “Hell if I know. But she won’t care if she breaks your heart, she just wants to play with it first.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

FP slowly limped his way to his bike. He coughed as he spit out blood and wheezed, gripping onto his bike tightly. Some kids had jumped him and beaten him up. He was for once glad that Fred hadn’t been with him.

Fred knew he should've listened to FP. Hermione had taken his heart and stomped on it. Fred just hoped FP wouldn't be mad that he hadn't listened…

FP managed to get on his bike and he coughed again as he tried to breathe evenly but he was aching all over. He headed to the one place he knew was safe.

Fred had been leaving practice early so he could go home instead of right to the bar. He'd been making dinners for his dad.

FP stumbled up to the door and knocked, breathing hard.

Fred frowned. He left the pasta to boil and he went to get the door. "FP...?"

“I didn’t know where else to go,” FP managed, coughing again and spitting blood out.

Fred's eyes widened and he pulled him inside. "What happened?"

“I dunno....some kids jumped me...,” FP shook his head, “There were too many of them...”

Fred frowned. He pulled him to the bathroom to clean him up.

FP winced whenever Fred touched him, “Why’re you even home, don’t you and Hermione have dates to go on?”

"I work the bar tonight," Fred reminded him. "And... she dumped me..."

FP frowned, “She did...? Why...? What happened...?”

"I don't really feel like talking about it," Fred said.

FP frowned but fell silent.

Fred gently cleaned him up and bandaged him.

“Thanks,” FP said softly, “Hey, I’m sorry...for what happened...you deserve better...”

Fred just shrugged slightly. He managed a smile. "Hey, worry about yourself first... Should I really be taking fighting lessons from _you_...?"

FP gave his shoulder a light shove, “The best fighter wouldn’t be able to take four guys at once. That’s some next level shit.”

Fred smiled softly. "I'll do my best to be there next time. We'll see how two on four goes."

“No,” FP shook his head, “I don't want you anywhere near a fight...”

Fred looked at him. "I've had my fair few."

FP snorted, “What? A little teddy bear like you? No way.”

Fred grinned. "I'm not a teddy bear!"

“Uh, Yeah, you are,” FP nodded, “I cant ever see you getting a fight.”

"Hey," Fred said. "I'm tough. I'm on the baseball team."

“Uh huh,” FP smirked, “All baseball players do is wear tight pants.”

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Speak for yourself, quarterback."

FP smirked, “You checking out my ass, Andrews?”

Fred laughed. "You just admitted to checking out mine."

“I never said that. I said all baseball players wear tight pants,” FP slowly stood up.

Fred watched him. "So do football players."

FP hummed, “We should get going...”

Fred nodded. "Let me give my dad dinner first. I'll meet you outside."

FP nodded, “Okay.”

Fred headed to the kitchen. He made a plate of food and made sure his dad was eating before he headed out to get on the bike.

FP waited until he was on before they headed down to the bar.

Fred headed behind the bar and got to work.

FP tried to relax. He knew he looked like shit. He tried to stay away from anyone else.

Fred just served drinks and kept quiet.

A hand landed on FP’s shoulder and he gasped in pain, his breath hitching for a moment. 

Forsythe pulled him off the stool, “Well, well, who got the best of you?”

Fred handed off a beer. He glanced over.

“Got jumped,” FP mumbled. 

“I thought I trained you to be better than this,” Forsythe huffed, “You should be ashamed of yourself.”

Fred frowned. He bit his tongue; he knew FP didn't like him getting involved..

He was fine until his father squeezed his shoulder where he’d been injured and he whimpered, tears filling his eyes.

“Are you crying, boy?” Forsythe scoffed, “I know I didn’t raise you like that.”

"He was ambushed," Fred said. "It wasn't a fair fight."

“Don’t,” FP said quickly.

“Well, let’s see what the northsider has to say, shall we?” Forsythe smirked

Fred frowned. "He's your son."

“Who I raised better than this,” Forsythe let go of FP and shoved him down. FP knew he had drinks in him. “I’ll toughen him up.”

Fred quickly moved over to them. "Leave him alone."

“Fred, don’t,” FP said quickly. 

Forsythe eyed the other boy, “Don’t get yourself in trouble, boy. Your debt is almost paid off.”

“Freddie....please...,” FP managed. 

Forsythe glared at him, “I’ve had enough of your attitude.” He flicked his knife open.

Fred pulled out an envelope and slapped it down on the counter. "That covers the last of my debt. We're done here."

FP tried to get up right as his father lunged at Fred, “No...!”

Fred dodged the knife, throwing a punch in return.

FP’s eyes widened in shock as Fred decked his father. He was out before he even hit the ground.

Fred's eyes widened. He'd knocked out the serpent king. He grabbed FP and pulled him up quickly.

FP stared in shock, not even sure what had just happened. It kept replaying in his head. Holy fuck. That was.....so hot.

Fred pulled FP out of the bar quickly.

“You just.....you just punched my dad,” FP managed finally.

Fred looked at him. "I... Sorry..."

FP just took his head slightly, “No....it’s fine...”

Fred just got on the bike with him.

FP carefully got on and they drove back towards Fred’s house.

Fred sat quietly and held onto FP.

FP slowly parked at the house, “You know I owe you a lot...”

Fred shook his head. "Don't worry about it..."

“All I’ve been is trouble, why do you even hang out with me, huh?” FP asked as he turned the bike off.

Fred got off the bike and looked at him. "I like you... We're friends, right...?"

“Yeah,” FP said softly as he got off as well, “But I’m sure your life would be a lot less crazy if I wasn’t in it.”

Fred watched him. "Maybe, but... I like spending time with you..."

FP shrugged slightly and walked with him towards the front door.

Fred followed him. "You can stay..."

FP managed a quiet laugh, “Might as well leave that mattress out for good, huh?”

Fred smiled softly. "I could..."

FP nodded and then stopped to glance at him, “Can I ask you something?”

Fred looked at him. "Of course."

“Did you only start hanging out with me cause I saved your ear?” FP asked.

Fred smiled. "I mean, at first I was grateful to you, but... I really like spending time with you... Not just because of that.

FP nodded slightly, “Okay....”

Fred smiled softly and watched him for a moment. "How come you hang out with me?"

FP looked at him. He thought for a moment. He felt a need to protect him even though Fred had shown what he could do tonight. “You...make me happier than I’ve been in a long time.”

Fred watched him for a moment. He didn't know why, but he couldn't help it. He just hoped FP wouldn't be too angry. He gently grabbed his shoulders and kissed him.

FP’s eyes widened when he did. Oh. Oh no. He couldn’t feel like this....but he did.

Fred pulled back and looked at him. "S-sorry..."

FP stared at him, “No....don’t apologize....”

Fred swallowed nervously and looked at him.

FP met his eyes and he felt like all reason had gone out the window. They could talk about it later. He leaned in to kiss him again.

Fred grabbed FP's waist and held onto him, immediately kissing him back.

FP pulled him against him, tilting his head down slightly to keep it going.

Fred held onto him and his heart raced as he kissed him.

FP slid one hand up to the back of his head.

Fred let out a small noise of content. He slid his arms around him and kissed him a little deeper.

FP tilted his head slightly and kissed him. He stroked his hair.

Fred nuzzled him gently as he kissed him.

FP let out a slow breath when they finally broke apart.

Fred looked up at him.

FP met his eyes again.

"So..." Fred didn't let go of him.

FP leaned down and nuzzled him.

Fred smiled and hugged him, closing his eyes.

FP sighed softly and kept him close, his fingers threading through Fred’s hair.

Fred gently laid his head on FP's chest, keeping his eyes closed. He was so content here…

FP let out a quiet sigh. “So...should we go inside...”

Fred nodded. "You hungry...?"

FP nodded slightly, “A little bit…”

"Let's go eat." Fred gently took his hand and led him inside.

FP nodded. He held onto his hand. He couldn’t believe he’d just kissed him.

Fred took him to the kitchen. "What do you want?"

FP shrugged, “Something simple. It’s late.”

Fred nodded. He just made them grilled cheese.

FP smiled and sat down with him to eat.

Fred sat and ate with him.

FP glanced at him, “How’s your dad....?”

"About the same." Fred nodded. "Which the doctors say is good, at least he's not worse..."

FP nodded slightly, “Yeah, that is...”

Fred nodded and finished eating.

FP helped him clean up. He glanced at him, “Your room?”

Fred nodded again and headed upstairs with him.

FP went to his room with him.

"I'll get the mattress," Fred said softly.

FP gently grabbed his hand, “Don’t worry about that right now.”

Fred held his hand and smiled softly. "Okay..."

FP pulled him close to him and slid his arms around him.

Fred held onto him and leaned into his chest again.

FP buried his nose in Fred’s hair.

Fred closed his eyes and relaxed. "I meant it... when I said I like you a lot..."

“I like you a lot, too,” FP said softly.

Fred nuzzled his chest and sighed. "Forget the mattress... Just lay with me...,

“Not like we haven’t done that,” FP laughed softly.

Fred grinned. "Exactly..."

FP pulled him to the bed and fell back on it.

Fred nuzzled him and smiled.

FP watched him. He gently stroked his back.

Fred held onto him and relaxed happily.

FP sighed softly, “I think you’re...really great.”

Fred smiled. "I think you are, too..."

FP watched him again.

Fred smiled and relaxed with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

FP was just glad that Fred didn’t have to work the bar anymore. However, he didn’t get to see him as often because he had weekend serpent stuff. But thankfully he had some time to spend time with Fred which meant milkshakes and dinner at Pop’s.

Fred loved going out with FP. It was a nice escape from everything else. He'd kept his job at the construction site; he needed the money for his dad's bills.

FP parked with Fred at Pop’s. He got off the bike and put his arm around him.

Fred leaned into him and smiled as they walked in.

FP smiled as they sat down with their food a few minutes later, “You know, the serpents miss your drinks.”

Fred laughed. "Yeah...? Too bad."

FP grinned, “Yeah. The old guy sucked, actually.”

Fred grinned. "Ah well. Their loss."

FP slid his arm around him again. He knew it was more common for them to sit across from each other, but he always sat next to Fred, “You’re right.”

Fred leaned into him gently. "What should we get tonight...?"

FP smiled, “I dunno. I was just going to get a shake and onion rings. Maybe a burger....and fries...”

Fred grinned. "How about we split the onion rings?"

FP nodded, “Okay, but don’t get mad at me if I eat most of them. You know my appetite...”

Fred laughed. "I know. I just want a few."

FP smiled at him, “What’re you getting?"

Fred hummed. "I'll probably get a burger and fries, too... And a chocolate shake..."

FP smiled, “Alright...”

Fred smiled and leaned into him.

FP ordered their stuff. “How was school today?”

"Good," Fred said. "How was it for you...?"

“Alright,” FP nodded.

Fred smiled. "Just alright?"

“Yeah, nothing exciting,” FP nodded.

Fred hummed. "Well, let's do something exciting now to make up for it."

FP looked at him, “Like what?”

Fred grinned. "Let's start a band."

FP looked at him. “What....?”

Fred smiled. "It'll be fun..."

“Fred, we are literally two people. And there’s no way I’m singing,” FP shook his head.

"I'll sing," Fred said. "And I can play guitar.,

“You sing?” FP asked.

Fred laughed and blushed lightly. "Sometimes..."

FP hummed softly, “Well, I’d like to see that.”

Fred grinned. "So what are you gonna play?"

“Hey I never agreed to this,” FP huffed, rubbing Fred’s shoulder gently, “But hypothetically I could be a drummer...”

Fred nuzzled him and smiled. "Perfect. Drums, guitar, vocals, what more do we need?'

FP laughed softly, “A two person band? You really want to do this?”

Fred nodded. "It'll be fun."

“Don’t you have a lot on your plate still?” FP glanced at him.

Fred shrugged. "It's fine..."

FP sighed softly, “Fine....but we only practice when we have time.”

Fred nodded. "Of course."

FP nodded, “Maybe if we end up being any good, we can enter in the talent show at the end of the year....”

Fred grinned. "Perfect."

FP leaned over and nuzzled him.

Fred kissed his cheek.

FP smiled at him, “You know, Sierra might be down for it too...if we need more people...”

Fred nodded. "We can ask."

FP nodded slightly, “Alright...you’re crazy.”

Fred grinned. "You agreed."

FP shoved him lightly and stole a handful of his fries.

Fred laughed. "You have your own!"

FP grinned, “And now I have more.”

Fred stole some of FP's fries and onion rings.

“Hey,” FP reached for his food.

Fred caught him off guard with a kiss.

FP blushed lightly and kissed him. He still wasn’t as used to it in public.

Fred grinned widely at him.

“Can’t just surprise me like that,” FP mumbled.

Fred grinned. "Why not...?"

“I’m not expecting it,” FP gave him a small smile. “And I also taste like fried food.”

Fred laughed. "Which I'm currently eating, so..."

FP smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder again.

Fred smiled and ate happily.

FP ate with him. He always felt better around him.

Fred finished eating and got his wallet out.

“Hey, I got it,” FP insisted. “You have other things to worry about.”

Fred looked at him. "If you're sure..."

“I am,” FP nodded. He paid for their food.

Fred kissed his cheek again.

FP gave him a small smile. They got up to head out of the diner.

Fred held his hand as they went back to get on the bike.

FP squeezed his hand gently. He’d really gotten lucky.

Fred smiled. He got on the bike and hugged him from behind.

FP drove them back to Fred’s house.

Fred held onto him and smiled.

FP parked in front of his house. “I gotta go tonight, I’m sorry...”

Fred looked at him. "Is everything okay?"

“Yeah,” FP nodded, “Serpent stuff.”

"Okay." Fred got off the bike and kissed him. "Be safe."

FP smiled at him, “Safe is my middle name.”

"Pendleton," Fred reminded him, grinning.

“Shut up,” FP reached for his ear, “Or I’ll cut that.” He smiled at him.

Fred grinned widely. "You better not."

FP gave him another quick kiss, “Get your ass in your house.”

Fred laughed. "You gonna stare as I go?"

FP turned him around, “Of course.”

Fred laughed and walked. "See you soon."

“Bye Andrews,” FP smiled as he made sure he got inside safely.

Fred sighed happily. He watched out the window as FP rode off.

FP headed home. He couldn’t keep the small smile off his face.

..

Fred loved when he got to spend time with FP. They held band practice in his garage. When Sierra left, they were content to cuddle on the couch and spend time together.

FP found himself enjoying his time with the band. They had fun. But his time with Fred afterwards was really what he looked forward to. He still had work for the serpents but other than that, he was always with his boy.

Fred loved having FP over. He'd told his dad about his relationship, and he was supportive. Things were good with them.

FP had ended his practice early. He waited for Fred to be done with his practice so they could head home.

Fred grabbed his bag and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He walked to the parking lot.

“Hey, you,” FP was leaning against his bike.

Fred grinned. "Hey..."

FP pulled him close for a kiss. “You’re all sweaty.”

Fred kissed him and grinned. "Yeah... I gotta go shower off..."

FP smiled, “You could’ve just used the school ones. It’s okay. I like you this way.”

Fred laughed. "Uh huh. I can go back in, or wait til I'm home... What do you prefer?"

FP laughed, “Lets go home.”

Fred got on the bike and held onto him.

FP smiled and drove to Fred’s house.

Fred leaned into him and smiled.

FP parked at Fred’s house. They hadn’t scheduled any band practice today.

Fred got off and headed inside with him.

FP slid his arm around him again.

Fred smiled and went upstairs. "Did you shower yet?"

FP shook his head, “No.”

Fred smirked. "You wanna join me...?"

FP glanced at him and blushed lightly, “Yeah, sure.”

Fred led him to the bathroom.

FP hummed softly and let Fred turn the water on as he tugged his shirt off.

Fred undressed as well.

FP glanced at him. His boyfriend was so hot…

Fred smiled and got in the shower.

FP took a breath and then got in with him, letting the water immediately wet his hair.

Fred hummed and relaxed in the shower.

FP ran his fingers through his hair and then did the same to Fred, “Good practice?”

Fred smiled at him and gently ran his hands on his chest. "Yeah... How was yours?"

“Good,” FP nodded slightly, watching him.

Fred smiled and kissed him.

FP kissed him back, holding his sides gently.

Fred slid his arms around his neck and kissed him.

FP gently traced the muscle in his back as he kissed him.

Fred hummed softly and held onto him.

“You’re cute,” FP hummed as he kissed him again.

"I dunno if cute is what I'm going for right now..." Fred slid a hand down.

“Isn’t your dad home?” FP’s breath hitched slightly when Fred found what he was looking for.

Fred kissed at his jaw. "Guess we'd better be quiet..."

FP glanced down at him. Holy shit. It wasn’t like he was going to say no. He tilted Fred’s chin up and kissed him hard.

Fred kissed him as he stroked him slowly.

FP let out a soft noise of pleasure. He moved so Fred was pressed lightly against the shower wall.

Fred gasped softly and looked at him.

“Have you done this before?” FP breathed out.

"Not for a while," Fred said softly. "You?"

“No,” FP blushed lightly.

Fred looked at him. "What do you feel comfortable doing...?"

FP met his eyes, “Anything you want.”

Fred smiled and kissed him. "As long as that's what you want..."

“It is,” FP kissed him, “I’ve thought about you a lot...”

Fred kissed him and hummed happily. "Good..."

FP kissed him and moved his hand down to stroke him.

Fred kissed him hard and hummed.

FP moved his hand quickly on him. His other arm wrapped around him.

Fred rubbed his thumb over the tip of FP's cock. "You wanna fuck me? Or should I suck you off?"

FP watched him, keeping as quiet as he could. He slid a finger in to stretch him as he kissed him, “That answer your question?”

Fred bit his lip to hold back a moan. "Yes."

FP pressed him a little harder against the wall. He nipped at his lower lip and moved his fingers slowly.

Fred hummed and kissed him hard.

FP stretched him gently. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.

Fred just held onto him and kissed him. He stroked him slowly again.

FP groaned softly. He moved and kissed at Fred’s neck for a moment until he pulled his fingers out.

Fred hummed. "How do you want me?"

“Turn around,” FP said softly

Fred grinned and turned to face the wall.

FP slid his arms around his waist and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, “You ready?”

Fred pushed his ass back slightly. "Ready."

FP slowly pushed into him, muffling his groan in his shoulder.

Fred gasped and arched his back..

FP kept an arm around his waist, using his fingers to caress his side and his thigh. “Mm, fuck.”

Fred let out a slow breath. "Feels good..."

FP groaned softly. He slowly began to roll his hips.

Fred held back a moan.

FP nuzzled his neck and kissed softly there while he moved.

Fred hummed and rocked back a little.

FP bit down to leave a mark. He moved a little faster now that Fred was adjusted

Fred gasped and reached back for his hair.

FP groaned softly when Fred grabbed his hair. He reached to take his cock in his hand and stroked him slowly.

Fred closed his eyes and hummed. "So good..."

“God you’re hot,” FP gasped softly. He rocked faster.

"So are you," Fred groaned softly.

FP fucked him harder. “Fuck, baby....”

Fred whined and arched his back again.

FP wrapped an arm around his chest and moved faster.

Fred held onto his arm and groaned.

“Shit, Freddie,” FP gasped.

Fred gasped. "You feel so good..."

FP moved his hand faster on him.

Fred bit his lip as he moaned.

FP left a mark on his shoulder. He pulled him close and rocked hard into him.

"I'm close," Fred managed.

“Come, baby,” FP groaned, “That’s it....”

Fred gasped and came.

FP groaned as he rocked a few more times and then came as well.

Fred panted hard and slowly relaxed.

FP nuzzled against him as he panted softly.

Fred grinned. "Feel good...?"

FP closed his eyes and sighed, “Yeah. You?”

Fred nodded. "Very."

FP nuzzled him again, “Let’s get cleaned up...”

Fred grabbed the shampoo to wash FP's hair.

FP did the same with him.

Fred grinned and kissed him.

FP smiled at him.

Fred nuzzled him. "I like you a lot, you know...?"

FP smiled, “I like you a lot, too.”

Fred grinned. "Good..."

FP smiled and they got out to dry off.

Fred dried off as well. "That was fun."

FP laughed softly, “It was.”

Fred kissed him and got dressed.

FP pulled his jacket on.

Fred headed out with him.

FP smiled and put his arm around him.

Fred leaned into him. He headed down to make dinner.

FP followed him. “You are so....cute.”

Fred laughed. "Yeah...?"

FP grinned, “Yeah.”

Fred kissed his cheek and started cooking.

FP held his waist.

Fred smiled and worked happily while FP held him.

Artie headed down after a while. "Something smells good... What's for dinner?"

FP gently let go of Fred, blushing lightly. “Hi sir...”

Fred smiled. "Chicken stir fry."

Artie gave FP a smile. "It's alright, Jones... You don't have to be afraid here... As long as you make my son happy, I'm happy."

FP ducked his head slightly, “Okay...”

Fred smiled softly.

Artie sat to watch them. "And no 'sir' is necessary... Mr. Andrews is just fine..."

FP nodded slightly, “Okay...” he rubbed Fred’s shoulder a little

Artie smiled softly at them.

Fred smiled and kissed his cheek. "Hey, dad... FP's bike made a weird noise when we were riding home. Do you wanna sit outside with us and take a listen...? Maybe you can help figure it out."

FP gave him a small smile, “Ah, you don’t have to....”

Artie shook his head. "I'd be happy to. Some fresh air will do me good... It's been too long since I got to work on something."

Fred grinned. "Dad and I bought a truck from the junkyard and we fixed it up..."

FP smiled, “Fred’s been teaching me a little here and there but...I’m nowhere near any good....”

"Fred's got a knack for it," Artie said. "Picked it up faster than I expected."

"I had a good teacher," Fred said.

FP smiled slightly, “Well, if you want to take a look at it, that would be great...”

Artie nodded. "I'd be happy to."

Fred served them all.

FP nodded and sat down with them.

Fred sat and ate happily.

FP smiled and ate. He really liked it here.

Fred cleaned up when they finished eating.

FP smiled, “Outside...?”

Fred nodded. He went to help his dad.

FP held the door for them.

Fred got his dad a chair so he could sit and talk them through it.

FP turned the engine on so they could listen.

Artie listened for a while and nodded. He told Fred which tools to get, and how to fix the issue.

FP crouched with him to help with anything he needed.

Fred worked for a while as Artie told them what to do. He looked at FP. "Okay. Turn it on and see how it sounds."

FP nodded and started the bike up.

Fred grinned widely.

"That's a healthy engine." Artie nodded.

FP smiled, “Thank you guys...really. I can pay you....”

"Don't worry about it," Artie insisted. "You're family."

Fred grinned at FP.

FP smiled, “Thank you...”

Artie smiled and nodded. "I think that's enough excitement for me for one night... Don't stay up too late, you two..."

"We won't," Fred promised. He got up to help his dad inside.

FP turned the bike off and went to hold the doors again.

Fred smiled softly at FP. He got his dad comfortable in bed.

FP waited in his room for him.

Fred went to his room and smiled softly. "Thanks..."

“For what?” FP asked.

"For... being you," Fred held his waist. "For letting my dad help with your bike. I know he misses that stuff, he was excited about it..."

FP looked up at him, “Do you really....does he really mean that I’m family....?”

Fred nodded. "I know he does."

FP held him gently, “Thanks....”

Fred kissed his cheek. "Let's get out of these dirty clothes and cuddle...?"

FP nodded, “Sounds good.”

Fred smiled and undressed.

FP smiled and changed as well

Fred got into bed happily.

FP crawled in next to him.

Fred cuddled up to him.

FP wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

Fred nestled his head in his chest.

FP sighed softly and held him.

Fred smiled. "Goodnight, love..."

“Night, honey,” FP sighed softly.

Fred grinned widely and hugged him a little tighter.

FP rubbed his back and closed his eyes


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Fred was happy. FP had been over a lot; the three of them were getting along so well. His dad was doing okay; not better, but not worse. Until one morning, Fred went to say goodbye before school, and he wouldn't wake up. He was dead by the time they made it to the hospital.

FP had been out on serpent business. He hadn’t known. He was just alone at school. He hoped Fred was okay.

Fred stayed at the hospital all day. He didn't want to leave his dad's side. He kept praying that this was all a bad dream, that his dad would wake up... He allowed the news to be sent to the school so he would be excused for a while.

FP had heard from the teachers talking after school when they were talking. He was on his bike in an instant, heading towards the hospital.

Fred had eventually been guided out of the room. He curled up in a chair in the waiting room. He didn't move. He didn't cry. He couldn't breathe.

FP ran inside and looked around. He saw Fred in the chair and hurried over to him.

Fred didn't look up. He stared blankly at the floor.

“I just heard,” FP said softly, “I’m so sorry....”

Fred slowly looked up at him.

FP held him gently and tried to hold back tears.

Fred slowly held onto him. He tried to take a breath, but he broke. His entire body shook as he sobbed.

FP rubbed his back and tucked his head under his chin. He didn’t know how to help him…

Fred clung to him and cried. His legs shook underneath him as he slowly sank down to the floor.

FP took a breath before carefully lifting him back up, “I got you...”

Fred choked out a sob. "I don't... I don't know... I don't know..."

“Ssshh,” FP just held him up gently, rocking slightly

Fred clutched his shirt and sobbed.

FP just kept him close, holding his head to press him against his chest. He could cry later, he had to be there for Fred right now.

Fred cried until everything hurt. Until he couldn't breathe right anymore, and all he could feel was exhaustion.

FP rubbed his back gently. He stroked his hair

Fred let out a slow, shaky breath. He didn't know what to do.

FP kissed the top of his head, “I’m so sorry, Freddie....”

Fred laid his head on his chest.

“Have you eaten? Do you want me to get you something?” FP asked, “Or a drink...?”

Fred just shook his head.

FP held him carefully. He nuzzled him gently.

Fred curled up against him.

FP sighed softly, “I’m so sorry...”

Fred didn't move. He didn't know if he could talk.

FP didn’t need him to say anything. He just held him close.

Fred didn't let go of him. He needed him.

FP took a breath, “We should go home....you can stay with me if you want...”

Fred shook his head. "Don't wanna go..."

“Okay,” FP nodded. He sat down in a chair and pulled Fred into his lap putting his head on his shoulder so he could rest.

Fred just laid on him and held on tightly.

FP relaxed in the chair. He’d stay up all night and hold him.

Fred closed his eyes. "Hurts..."

FP nodded, “I know, honey, I know....”

Fred sniffled quietly.

FP kissed his forehead, “I’ll hold you all night...”

Fred just nodded slowly.

FP just held him in his arms.

..

Fred didn't go back to school for weeks. He felt... awful. He stayed with FP; it didnt feel right, sleeping in his house. His mom came back to Riverdale, promising to stay so Fred could finish high school here.

FP was relieved that Fred wouldn’t have to move away. His dad made him go to school and he helped Fred do his homework that he was missing. He just kept the boy in his arms whenever school was out.

Fred just held onto FP and stayed close when he could. He didn't know what to do anymore. He just felt so awful…

FP had only cried once Fred had fallen asleep. He needed to be strong for him. He had to take care of him. But Mr. Andrews had basically been his father too.

Fred was miserable. He didn't know what to do. He'd quit the baseball team and his construction job.

FP picked up Pop’s on his way home from school. He headed to his trailer where Fred was staying.

Fred was sitting quietly on the couch. He hadn't been eating much.

FP opened the door, “Hey, honey bunch, I brought food...”

Fred looked up at him. "Hey..."

FP sat down and pulled out a box of fries and two hamburgers.

Fred just stayed quietly curled up in the corner of the couch.

FP glanced at him, “Hey...come on, you love this stuff...”

"Not hungry," Fred said softly.

FP frowned and moved over. He pulled him into his arms and kissed the top of his head, “Come on, Freddie Bear....”

Fred sniffled and curled up to him. "Sorry..."

“Don’t apologize, I just want you to be okay,” FP said softly.

Fred managed a small nod.

“Maybe just the fries?” FP asked.

"Maybe," Fred said softly. "A few..."

FP nodded. He handed him a couple, “Tom and Sierra want to see you....”

Fred ate quietly. "I dunno..."

“I know, I told them eventually,” FP nodded.

Fred nodded slightly.

FP rubbed his back.

"Thank you," Fred whispered.

“I’m always gonna be here for you,” FP said softly.

Fred nodded. He was quiet for a moment. "FP...?"

“Yeah?” FP looked at him.

"I love you," Fred whispered.

FP looked at him, “You do...?”

Fred managed a small nod. He didn't look at him.

FP rubbed his back gently. Of course he loved Fred. He loved him more than he loved himself. But Fred was missing people he loved...he probably just needed someone to say it to....

Fred swallowed hard and stayed quiet.

FP just quietly handed him a few more fries.

Fred just shook his head.

“Fred I can’t let you waste away...,” FP said softly. “You know that’s not what your dad would want....”

"Don't," Fred whispered.

“I don’t know how to get through to you,” FP said softly, “You’re all I got...”

Fred sniffled quietly. "I'm sorry."

FP sat quietly. He wished he was better at this.

Fred just stayed quiet and held onto him.

FP put his arm around him gently.

Fred closed his eyes.

FP nuzzled him gently

Fred leaned his head on his chest.

“I’m gonna protect you, okay?” FP said softly

Fred nodded slightly.

FP nodded slightly as well.

"I might... go live with my mom," Fred said softly.

“You should,” FP nodded slightly

Fred nodded slightly and stayed quiet.

“You need your family,” FP nodded

"Right," Fred said softly.

FP nodded, “She probably needs you, too...”

Fred just stayed quiet.

FP nuzzled him gently.

Fred closed his eyes and stayed quiet.

FP just held him. He knew the other boy must be starving but he didn’t force anything on him.


End file.
